THE DANCE
by michikoruyoni
Summary: kenshin is leaving and kaoru is sad about it but she doesn't plan on doing anything about her feelings. can they have the chance of starting a relationship? find it all here. one-shot fanfic! waffy! pls. review! thanks...


* this is an a/u story. This plot was taken on a farewell party of the sophomores for their classmates who will leave. Kenshin is leaving and kaoru has no intention on telling her feelings to him. Will they ever have the chance to start their relationship? Find out in this story. Pls review. Thanks so much.  
  
The Dance  
  
"Where are those clothes?" kaoru was holding a weird printed t-shirt. "mom have you seen them?" she shouted from her room. "yes , they're here sweety. You forgot to iron them." The mother replied while ironing the yellow t-shirt. Kaoru ran downstairs to pick up her clothes and ran upstairs to change. "mom do I look okay?" she asked. Her mother looked at her daughter "you look perfect honey". "thanks" she replied.  
  
After that she went to misao's place while walking she thought ' I gotta look good. He is leaving for good. Kenshin it was nice knowing you. It's hard to let go but I gotta. I just..... have to accept that your going away.' she felt a tear escaped her eye 'I won't say goodbye because its hard but I hope that we'll see each other again. I love you.'  
  
at misao's place  
  
"what am I going to wear?" misao annoyingly asked kaoru. "you actually changed your clothes 10 times already. Hurry we're going to get late!" kaoru impatiently answered.  
  
"sorry kaoru tonight is a party and I want aoshi to notice me" misao suddenly turned serious.  
  
"its okay. I understand but we're going to get late." Kaoru comforted her friend.  
  
"thanks. Can you help me in this?" she asked  
  
"sure! This violet garterized shirt look good on you and you can use this long pants to go with it."  
  
****after a while****  
  
kaoru was holding her cellular phone while waiting for her friend to come out of the dressing room. Misao opened the door and kaoru was amazed at what she saw.  
  
"why are you looking at me like that" she blushed  
  
"well my friend you look beautiful tonight. I'm sure aoshi will notice you. Can we go? sano and megumi are waiting for us at the party."  
  
at the party  
  
"OI! JO-CHAN WERE HERE!" a brown haired boy shouted and a fox beside him clobbered him. "don't you have some manners?" megumi asked. "well baby I do if you just give a kiss right now." Sano teased. Megumi blushed and whispered some words at his ear that made him grinned. They sat beside them.  
  
'I'm happy right? Everything is okay right? NO! everything is wrong! I'm not happy. I can't get kenshin out of my head and I can't help but to glance at him every minute. I can't accept the fact that he is really leaving. Am I really this in love with him? Can I forget him?' her trail of questions was suddenly cut off by an annoying misao tugging her to look at the man beside kenshin.  
  
"it's aoshi! He is so cute!" misao was blushing furiously.  
  
Kaoru just stared at aoshi "what could misao see in such a stone cold boy?" then she turned back to misao who was day dreaming.  
  
"misao?"  
  
"its no use jo-chan. She is in the other world with the popsicle" sano answered.  
  
'it's no use' she thought  
  
****after dinner****  
  
"okay guys! Let's dance" the host announced.  
  
The radio blasted a wild tune and all of them were partying except for kaoru.  
  
"come on kaoru lets dance" misao was pulling her  
  
"no. I'm okay. just have fun" she insisted  
  
"no. I'm not going to dance. Let's talk" misao became serious and stern at the moment.  
  
"I was observing you tonight. Are you okay kaoru?"  
  
"yes.."  
  
"don't lie to me. I know you. Is it about kenshin?"  
  
"h.hai"  
  
"you told me yesterday it was all okay and now"  
  
"I can't help it misao. I really love him but I just want to ignore him because I don't want to see him tonight as if I was saying goodbye..."  
  
"did you already told him about your feelings?"  
  
"no.."  
  
"why?"  
  
"I don't plan on letting him know about it. What will happen if I told him? It will just do nothing"  
  
"yes it does trust me"  
  
"what? It will just hurt me more" kaoru's face was sad and her beautiful sapphire eyes turned into blue watery pools.  
  
"don't cry" misao comforted her friend  
  
"I'm okay. Just have fun."  
  
"ehem.." An icy voice appered behind misao.  
  
"can I dance with you?"  
  
misao looked at kaoru. She doesn't want to leave her friend like that but kaoru insisted that she should go.  
  
The music turned romantic from the wild sound before. Kaoru sat on the chair hiding herself from everyone. She can't help but cry after her brief conversation with her friend.  
  
"here." A teenage boy with a fiery red hair and warm violet eyes handed her a hanky.  
  
Kaoru was surprised to see him. She accepted the handkerchief and wipe it on her tears.  
  
"can you dance with me?" he asked extending his hand.  
  
At first, kaoru hesistated but she gladly accepted his offer. They went to the center. It was the first time for kaoru to dance like that so she was confused. She doesn't know where to put her hands. Kenshin, as if reading her mind gently put his hands over her waist then he gently gestured his hand to put her hand on his shoulder. As the music played the song they swayed with it. Kaoru was avoiding to stare at his eyes and she tried hiding her eyes from her long bangs. There was a long moment of silence between them only the music can be heard until kenshin began to spoke.  
  
"I was looking at you a while ago. While you were talking with misao, I saw you crying. May I ask why?"  
  
"..." Kaoru was still lost in thoughts. He lifted her chin using his left hand. Their eyes met.  
  
"I want to tell you something" he whispered  
  
" it has been so long since I first met you. Did you remember that?"  
  
"yes" kaoru was reminiscing the past.  
  
"that was the first time I saw an energetic and cheerful girl like you and"  
  
kaoru can't help but blush and her face brightened from the compliment.  
  
"And?" she asked  
  
"that was the first time i felt something that no one could ever take away form me. I fell in love with you"  
  
"you love me?" she asked surprisingly. She was shocked to hear the words that came out form his mouth.  
  
"yes.. I love you" he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Do you love me kaoru?" he asked. His heart was beating rapidly. He was nervous on what will kaoru has to say.  
  
She giggled "of course I do. That was the reason why iwas crying the first place."  
  
"you cried for me?" he asked  
  
"yes because your leaving and I. i can't take to see you go." She replied while her eyes looking down at the floor again.  
  
Kenshin tilted her chin up. He wanted to see her sapphire eyes. He leaned down a little closer and brushed his lips against her locking it into an intimate kiss.  
  
"I'm leaving tomorrow. I'm going to Kyoto. My parent's wants me to graduate high school there but I refused because I can't leave you kaoru"  
  
"do you have to go?"  
  
"yes but I'll call you every single day whether I'm busy or not. I'll miss you so much"  
  
"I'll miss you too. Can you promise me something?"  
  
"yes anything"  
  
"don't let the distance affect us okay?"  
  
"I promise"  
  
the two lovers danced until the night became deep. In that danced they formed a bond that will never be broken no matter how far the distance. Their love will conquer all.  
  
Owari!  
  
Author's note:  
  
It has been so long since I wrote a story. I stopped due to important activities in our school. Its vacation so I have all the time I need. Well I was inspired to write this story when I saw many lovers danced on our farewell party last march 23, 2003. I hope you liked this pls. send me a review! Thank you very much 


End file.
